implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Demographics of Muluwheyo (Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....)
This is going to be a short 3 page article. The POD is that colonial rule worked in part of Africa. What would have a nation been like if the British Empire (and maybe the French Empire as well) had succeeded in their cultural gaols and also held out much longer, like say until 1972... Overview Stats *Size- 6,336 sq mi (16,508km2). *Colony established-1845. *Population (2010) - 428,325. *Capital city- Muluwheyo City. *Former colonial power- The UK. *Official language- English and Ovambo. *Other Languages- Herero, Bushman, Darama, Afrikaans, German, Chewa, Ovimbundu, Namaqua and a few Greek and Portuguese speakers. *Currency- UK £ (official), RSA Rand, Angolan Kwanza and Namibian Rand (unofficaly). *Ethic groups- 64% Ovambo, 12% White (8% British, 2.5% Afrikaners, 1% Rhodesian Whites, 0.5% Greek), 7% Coloureds, 5% Darama, 4% Herero, 3% Ovimbundu, 1.5% Bushmen, 1% Chewa, 1% Namaqua, 1% Xindonga and 0.5% Tswana. *Religion- Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. *Top exports- Tin, tin plate, coal, coke, sand, glass and cassava. *Top imports- Oil, processed food, spare parts, plastics, wire, furniture, building materials, electrical macheiary and Land Rovers. *Capital-Muluweyo. *Biggest city-Muluweyo (115,200 in the city proper and 70,500 in the suburbs). *Other cities/towns-Point Portugal (65,400), Port Tony Smith (17,500), John Clifford (15,500), Lupatulaika (17,500), New Dartford (15,550), Boerburg (25,500) and New Warwick (15,450). *President- Nomzamo Sarah N’ktarvi of the LDP. *Regime- Semi-presidential republic. Demographics Thes are the vial statistics of the ATL state of Muluwheyo Religion Protestant 64%, 33% Animist and 3% Roman Catholic. Literacy 98% for whites, 97% for Ovambo/coloureds, 95% Darama, 87% for Chewa and 72% of Bushmen. Life expectancy 72 For non-Bushmen and 67 for Bushmen. The infant mortality rate stands at 10.12 deaths per 1,000 live births for all races (2009). Honour killings and arranged marriages were outlawed in 2008. Poverty and jobs Between 1994 and 2006, average annual GDP growth was approximately 8%, however, the desrt interior of the country remains one of the poorest and most underdeveloped in places in Africa. Housing The number of homes without air-con and/or a private bathroom is 18.5% (2009). Animals A bad foot and mouth outbreak also hit the republic in 2001, in which 100 (75%of all cattle) were put down and incinerated in the local power station. Zimbabwean women at Kariba, 1982.jpg|Happy White people in Outer Muluwheyo. The countery is one of the few with good European/African race relations. ZambianSiteVisite4.jpg|Part of a rural Chewa literacy campaign in Mulluo. Kuito class.jpg|A school in the remnants of the by then 60 year old Tonytown school, which was destroyed in a 1989 UNITA attack. The school was replaced in 2001. 1014105-The_pride_of_the_compound-The_Gambia.jpg|Traditional cattel in New Suffolk county. Health The 3 national hospitals (200 beds) are in Muluwheyo City, Port Smith and Boarburg. Lesser hospitals (125 beds) exist at Klenunga, Karonga, Lupatulaika, Port Corfe, Tin City and New Warwick. Local health clinics (5 beds) are also available Mulluo, St.Grace, Port Daventry and Koliki. The nation's leading cause of death in children who survive infancy is malaria. Infants occasionally get rotavirus diarrhea, but mostly survive. The HIV/AIDS epidemic is a small, but growing problem. The 2011 prevalence rate was estimated to be 2.4% of the adult population. Stats from 2009 showed that 85% of the population had sustainable access clean drinking water and 93% had sustainable access to reasonable levels of sanitation. Education Education in is based on the Bristish system and is compulsory for 8 years from 5 or 6 to13 or 14. In 1996, the gross primary enrollment rate was 99.6%, and the net primary enrollment rate was 91.3%. The Muluwheyo City University is the only university, but it is of a high calibre. Towns and settlements with over 99 people. #Muluwheyo City, Muluwheyo City (115,200), #Point Portugal town, Point Portugal town (65,400), #Port Tony Smith, Port Tony Smith (17,500), #New Dartford, New Kent (15,550), #Boerburg, Southern (25,500), #New Warwick, New Warwick (15,450), #Outer Muluwheyo suburb-town, Outer Muluwheyo (20,000) #Lupatulaika, Lupatulaika (17,500), #Longtown, Far Eastern (2,100), #Port Corfe, Port Corfe (6,500), #Koliki, Koliki (1,275), #Tin City, Tin City (6,500), #John Clifford, John Clifford (15,500) #Norriston, Norriston (3,000) #Coin, Klenunga. (4,200) #Karonga, Karonga-Tengeru (3,000), #Tengeru, Karonga-Tengeru (2,000), #Port Blair, Far Northern (1,890), #St. Lawrencia, St. Lawrencia (1,300), #Cecilia Geiger, Cecilia Geiger (1,200), #St. Grace, St. Grace (1,400), # Gertudeville, St. Grace (1,100), #New Brent, New Brent (2,550), #Aputa, Eastern (1,500), #Klenunga, Klenunga (3,576), #Kaloknieh, Central (1,000), #Molulu, Mulluo-Molulu (950), #Kallikal, Central (500), #Keizerberg, Southern (500), #Mulluo, Mulluo-Molulu (450), #Port Brackley, Costal (275), #Fort Ian, Costal (250), #Fort Ewan, Mulluo-Molulu (150), #New Daventry, New Warwick (105), #Port Arthur, Costal (102), #Port Eric, Costal (101), #Port Peach, Southern (100), #Polly, Western, (1,100), #Boule, Northern (100), #Onion, Southern (100) #New Barnet, Northern (100), #Tonytown, Northern (100). #New Durham, New Durham (10,500) #New Easington, New Durham (9,450) #Ursula Gomez, Outer Muluwheyo, Outer Muluwheyo (13,500) #New Brighton, New Sussex (1,750) #New Hove, New Sussex (1, 160) #New Elgin, New Elgin (9,000) #Haggis, New Elgin (8,500) #New Ipswich, New Suffolk (5,500) #New Woodbridge, New Suffolk (3,500) #Ian Cooper, Ian Cooper (1,700) #New Tamworth, New Tamworth (18,900) #Pyle (Welsh: Y Pîl ), New Tamworth (4,490) #Belgrade, Southern (7,000) #New Essen, New Essen (5,000) #New Koblenz, New Essen (150) Local images Windhoek-Skyline.jpg|A picture of the skyline of Outer Muluwheyo. The mountains of the Kigstonland range are in the background. Bosjesmannendorp.jpg|Native Bushmen in the village of Kallikal in Central County. Marginal of Luanda.jpg|Muluwheyo city. Angola town 4591 (2).jpg|A street in Klenunga. Tengeru market.jpg|A market in Point Portugal. Walvis Bay aerial.jpg|Port Brackley. Soweto township.jpg|A shanty town belonging to the lead and tin miners of Tin City. Gambia National Assembly and Marina Parade (2).jpg|The mane concourse in Port Blair. Lilongwe Area 2.jpg|The main thorughfair in New Dartford. Masvingo Bus Terminus.jpg|The bus station-come-sunday market in Lupatulaika. 2010-10-18 10-56-01 Mozambique Maputo Aeroporto ”B”..JPG|A panaramic view of Port smith. Imagelomé20.JPG|Panoramic view of South eastern Boarburg. Maps Muluwheyo population map.png|Population. Muluwheyo ethnic map.png|Ethnic groups. Muluwheyo counties map.png|Counties. Muluwheyo landscape map.png|Plant life. Muluwheyo_quility_of_living_map.png|Type of housing. Category:Muluwheyo, The African dream that could have been....